


No need to be afraid, Superboy.

by orphan_account



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The team gets up before Slade Wilson's attack.Kory talks to Conner to see what else she can find out.





	No need to be afraid, Superboy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was totally inspired by an amazing fic i red this morning, i'll put the owner in the comments ♥ thank you!!  
made this b4 sleeping so its a MESS but i love conner and kory they baby

It was already late when everyone got in the tower. Gar made a bunch of questions that either Kory or Dick didn't wanted to answear at the moment. They had Slade Wilson's daughter in the mad bay and her goddamn father on their back, the last thing they needed was a new titan in charge, but they couldn't let them go. Not after what he did.

Jason was completely intoxicated by the saving, he couldn't help to keep himself shut the whole path back to the Tower, shooting the team a lot of random questions, where he came from, what he used to do... yet, no answears.

  
Whatever that guy was he needed to be interrogated, but somehow Kory knew that he needed to have a pep talk with someone first.

He barely kept himself quiet after Dawn took the bullets off his chest, he asked about his dog all the time and looked genuinely confused above all.

— What can we do with him? - She finally asked the two forner titans in the white medical room.

— There's not much we can do with him like this, whithout knowing who he is. I think we must wait until tomorrow and see what he'll tell us. - Donna said with not much of an enthusiasm. — Are you guys okay?

They nodded. — Me — Kory said pointing to herself — Instead of your friend, is good. He just need a little gauze to the open wounds, but he'll survive. — She said finally looking at Dick, that gave her an weak smile in response.

— I'm okay, Donna, Thanks.

Donna couldn't help herself on blaming Dick by his actions, a total brainless kind of action that almost got them all killed.

A unison heavy breath beated the room after Donna left.

\- Are you sure she is okay? - Dick asked.

\- Are you? - Kory inquired. - This is more personal, Isn't it? If after all this deathstroke guy did all the team moved on why couldn't you? Why don't you just let him go, Dick?

— I don't know. I guess it's just... — He kept himself locked, the knot on his throat getting worse and worse to swallow — There's something else i have to get from him, something else i gotta do by my own. I don't want to put any of you in danger, not with this guy.

— He did more than just killed your friend, didn't he?

It had a pause, her voice kind of trembling.

— Kory, like i said once, i trust you and i am glad you're here, as much as i want you to stay, but this thing... this feeling is something i don't think i'll ever be able to speak to someone, ever.

She met his eyes before he met hers, she saw more than a broken guy she just met and she wondered if this had something, maybe, to do with the shit he had to throw as a kid.

— It's okay. — She replied by shaking her head — You can tell me when you trust me to. if you want. — She said pairing a comfy hand on his back.

  
Now there was a comfortable silence.

\- Are you coming? — He asked.

She shaked her head. No.

I would like to stay here, to see what i can get off him.

Dick left the room without questionating much; whatever she was going to do, he trust on her to.

For the past two hours he has been resting on the small stretcher in the medical bay, which had absolutely not been designed for anyone his size. Kory approached him carefully, reaching a warm hand over his shoulder. Which the move quickly woke him up.

Within seconds, the boy lying like a baby on the stretcher was sliding his fingers over his neck in a dark state of alertness.

— Conner — She said with her hands up — Calm down.

But he didn't let go.

— It's okay, you can let me go.

— How do i know if i can trust you? — He inquired.

— If i wanted to hurt you i wouldn't have tried to woje you up first. — She offered.

He finally let her go, keeping his hands on the lap and an considerable distance.

— I'm sorry... I don't think we have been introduced. I'm Kory. — She said pointing on herself.

  
— Conner. — He said, doing the same.

Kory chuckled.

— Who's the person you were splitting with, Conner?

— She was helping me to know who i am but... I let her go. — His voice was a little trembling.

— Who is she?

He didn't answear.

— What are you guys?

— Suited boy, white-haired girl, brunettes and hot blonde guy used to be Titans. Do you know what that is?

He shaked his head.

— Kind of superhero stuff.

— Like superman kind if stuff?! — He said with a wide open smile.

— Yeah. Do you like Superman?

— People like Superman. — It was more an affirmative sentence than a response anyway.

— You know him?

— Not really, but i want to. He is my dad.

Kory looked him up and down. Make sense.

— May i ask you something?

— Sure. Do it.

— Jason and um... Gar and Rachel... are you their mom?

— What- No i'm not. — She said with a chuckle — Why the question?

— You look like their mom. The way you talk and look at them, you even gave her a hug.

— That's just how things kind of work here, we take care of each other.

— So where are their parents at? and yours?

It cought her off guard.She didn't even knew hiw to answear that.

— You know, Conner, when i came here i didn't knew who i was, my name, age, anything. All i knew was that i was looking for Rachel and i didn't had anything else to do. I was scared so i did everything i could to get to her and turned out she didn't who i was either. I had to write who i was, had to discover my powers and habilities ll by my own without being afraid of it, because i didn't had time to be afraid. I had to write from zero who Kory Anders was and i learned a lot from it, throught this journey i got hurt, i suffered, i struggled and even thought about giving up but everytime those thing hitted me hard i thought about Rachel and how fragile she was and she needed me. Whenever she needed me, i had to make sure that i would be here to her... and not just for her, Gar is an amazing guy and i even like Jason's style. And there's Donna that turned out becoming one of my best friend after she beated me to the floor of a demon's house, and there's also Dick that is... someone i care about a lot too.

— Did you find out about who you are?

She took a deep breath and shaked her head — I wasn't made to have the chance to choose who i was going to be, i think that for once i had the chance to find out and i like who Kory Ander is. If it answear your question.

— Do you think i have a choice? — He asked, his eyes getting moist.

— Of course! You're a good person, aren't you?

— Am i?

— Depends of what you gonna pick.

He nodded.

— Kory.

— Yes?

— Can you help me to find my friend Krypto? I think he's in trouble.

— Yes, we can do that. — She offered a smile.

— Can i give you a hug?

He was a little bit confusing until she got up the stretched and opened her arms, inviting him to come in.

He rested his head in her shoulders for a while and somehow it felt like home. Like family.

— So what do we do now? — He asked with his header in her shoulder still.

— We can start on trying to control the amount of weight you can put in a hug without breaking someone's back.


End file.
